The religion of Abbi
The state religion of Morgania is the praising of Abbi (also known as Abbeism). It has three different religious laws that you need to follow. These laws are called Habbelito, Gransång and Baba. The religion of Abbi has been shaky the last years since the kebab and gopnik population, these people have come from a different culture and bring their own religions which are incorrect, the only true god is Abbi. The three laws of Abbi The three different laws are very important to the followers of Abbi, these laws interfere with the followers everyday life. And since 99.99% of the population are required to follow Abbi's religious laws, it pretty much forms and leads the whole population. Habbelito Law Habbelito is the religious law that was formed due to Abbi's beautiful contributions of art to his followers. These are majestic pieces such as the Mona Lisa. People loved his art so much that they saw it as a message to them, that they should create art themselves everyday to praise Abbi's work. To do this they every morning have to buy 1 litre of Finlandia vodka to embrace their inner creative skills. During the day the followers will have to finish the whole bottle or they will be punished by the government, but under worse circumstances Abbi himself will emerge from the heavens. Gransång Gransångarens law is a law created by the founders of Abbeism to keep its followers under control and so that they keep track of its followers. Every monday they have to take a holy sledgehammer (a sledgehammer drenched in monster energy drink and homemade kvass) and go smash a neighbors mailbox, this sacrifices the materials of the mailbox to the almighty Abbi. This law keeps the founders and Abbi satisfied. Baba The baba law is one of the most important, this law was told by Abbi himself because it needed to be seriously recieved by the founders. The law follows: "Du skall icket skåda eller bära färgen gul, bara av att ha denna outhärdliga färg i din närvaro skall du plågas. Och ost är då jävla vidrigt". Nobody really knows what these words translates to, but the founders could roughly translate his words to that you must stay away from the colour yellow and be disgusted by cheese. Abbi, The Creator Abbi is the one and only god that Abbeists believe in. He was once a mortal but the stories tell of how he made his way to becoming a strong and iron-fist ruling god. In theory he cannot be seen by the mortal eye and the only way to see his face is either by death after a lifetime of Abbi worship or viewing his own personal instragam page, but finding it is near impossible. It is told that if you search for Abhi4K you would most likely find what you are looking for. (But be prepared) It is also told that his nose grants him many hoes. The history of religious conflicts * The Abbi Revolution 1902 - 1922 * Abbeistic terrorist groups 1950 - present * The Kebab invasion 2009 - present * Gopnikis existence 420 B.C - present The Abbi Revolution The Abbi revolution was when the religion was started. It all started with people of Morgania being unsatisfied with the current state religion. The people was very educated in history and a religious cult about the god Abbi was the most talked about. The people decided it was time for change and therefore overthrew the current government and made them change state religion into Abbeism.Category:Religion Category:Worship